1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact used in a connector, and more particularly to to an electrical contact substantially inverted from a section of a base portion facilitating robust compliance in view of CTE (coefficient of thermal expansion) with respect to a printed circuit board on which it is soldered.
2. Description of Related Art
CPU (Central Processing Unit) used in a computer system is usually mounted on a printed circuit board via a connector, which includes an insulative housing and an array of contacts disposed in the housing. The contact has a contacting section engaged with a conductive pad of the CPU and a soldering section soldered onto the circuit board. Many factors must be taken into consideration when designing and manufacturing a contact, such as compliance, dimension, and cost and so on. There are lots of shortages existing in the conventional contact design, among which the compliance of the contact is mostly likely to result poor coplanarity of the array of contacts when soldered to the circuit board.
U.S. patent publication No. 20070281507 published on Dec. 6, 2007 discloses a typical electrical contact used in a connector for interconnecting two devices. To improve the compliance of the electrical contact, the contact is provided with a double-folded soldering section with a comparable high compliance. When soldered to a printed circuit board via solder balls or the like, the array of the contacts is able to achieve a homogeneous coplanarity because of the better compliance which is ensured by slightly automatic adjustment of the height of the contact if needed. However, it takes a great deal amount of metal material for making the contact to form such an elastic soldering section and is not economic and cost-effect.
In view of the above, an improved electrical contact of high compliance and low cost is needed.